


No Road Home

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Bodyguard, Collars, Denial, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Partners, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots have lost the war. Megatron picks out his prizes, but they're to be more than trophies.<b>(ON PAUSE)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Opal and welcome 2 kinkfest. This was a prompt I got and it grew and grew and basically I threw everything I liked into it (with a lot of support and encouragement <3).
> 
> There is just enough plot to give way and reason to all the kink stuff which btw none of these tags are lightly used or implied so please heed them! This is also not in any set Transformers verse (though I like imagining this as/am pulling a lot from TFA).

Rodimus groaned as he woke up. The last thing he rembered was a sudden barrage of attacks, raining from above, coming out of the ground. Decepticons had taken Cybertron, getting past their surveillance and defenses.

However, he wasn't dead. Even more suspicious was the room he was in. It was obviously not a jail cell.

He was also not alone.

"Hey," he said, sitting up and nudging the other body with his foot. "get up."

The white frame moved, rolling over onto his back and Rodimus caught his Autobot insignia, mostly there but deep gouges streaked across it. His blue eyes opened, and he rolled onto his side. "Rodimus Prime? Where... is this?"

"No idea." Rodimus got up onto his feet, and the sound of metal on metal caught his attention along with a heavy weight on his neck. He found a chain, attached to a heavy band around his neck, the other to the wall. When he held the leash up, Drift looked and found his own, a matching pair for them both. "That's... not good." Drift noticed the silver bands around his wrists and ankles, and Rodimus noticed he had his own set.

Drift then started looking at himself. "I'm... not banged up anymore." he said. "I remember my leg not working, I was hit hard." Rodimus then looked at his own armor, deep reds, oranges and yellows. All his plating was smooth, clean and free of nicks and scuffs.

He remembered being seriously scraped up before everything had gone black. Rodimus then looked to Drift. "So, who are you? I recognize your face." Drift's shoulders rose, locked up and he looked away from Rodimus.

"I'm Drift." he said.

"Wait." Rodimus held up his hands, face concerned and bordering on angry. "Drift, 'The Decepticon who went Autobot' Drift? Drift AKA Deadlock Drift?"

"Yeah." Drift said. He took a step back. "Look, don't worry about it too much, Megatron might keep you alive but I'm... I'm probably facing an execution."

"Why fix you up," Rodimus gestured to Drift's clean white paintjob. "if they're just going to kill you?"

"Tarn likes to torture." Drift explained. "He'll want a clean slate to start from."

Fear started to settle heavily on them both. They took a few steps around, careful to not trip over the chain links and inspected their room. A glossy floor, an ornate rug and a padded round bed on the floor with a generous amount of blankets. Three solid stone walls, and a gated fourth wall. Rodimus reached to poked a hand through, just barely able to touch the lock on the front. "Keypad," he said. He withdrew his hand and grabbed the bars, giving a forceful shake. "and judging from these bars, we need either explosives or a really, really big guy to get out."

"We have neither of those." Drift said, hands on hips. "So, what now?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any knowledge on getting out of Decepticon cells, would you, Drift?" Rodimus asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nah." Drift answered. "Keypad. In larger prisons they would change on a timer, and you'd have to look in the database and get that cell's new keycode."

"No keycards?"

"None. Too risky, Autobots are really good at getting ahold of them and letting themselves out the front door." Drift laughed. "Best we can do is wait for a good opportunity, that door is made to lock but it's also made to unlock." Rodimus sat heavily on the bed, a round shape close to the ground, but comfortable enough. Drift stood by, awkwardly wringing his hands. He eventually chose to sat next to him, not too far but not too close. "...Are you okay?"

"No." Rodimus answered very quickly. One hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm chained in what's obviously a Decepticon cell with an ex-Decepticon, but this cell looks like a bedroom and someone at some point fixed my frame and patched me up better than I was before that attack. None of this was covered in any training I've had."

Quiet again, Drift inched closer. "I'm sorry."

Rodimus' head lifted, scowling at Drift. "What, did you have something to do with this?"

"No!" Drift stammered. "No, I'm just... it's not my fault but I'm sorry. About the loss. About being in here. About being stuck with me for any amount of time."

Rodimus sighed, supporting his chin in his palms, elbows on his knees. His fingers tapped his cheeks. He was not one for sitting still. "So, we just wait?" Drift nodded silently. "So. Want to have 'last day alive' interface?"

Drift choked. "Excuse me. What."

"You heard me." Rodimus looked at him, smiling. "Look, I'm not one for sitting around. I'll wait 'til a chance at escape happens but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do nothing."

"So you want to do me." Drift said flatly. "You were just angry about my ex-Con history."

"You're ex-con and I'll admit that I don't like that," Rodimus said. "but you're in here with me all the same. So?" Rodimus knew he'd won Drift over when the white mech smiled. He leaned back, laying on his yellow spoiler and Drift barked out a short laugh.

"Oh, by 'fragging' you mean 'let Drift do all the work'." he said crawling on top of Rodimus, hands on flaming armor that was warm to the touch.

Rodimus laughed under him but he stopped suddenly and awkwardly. "My spike isn't coming out."

"What?" Drift asked. Rodimus touched at where his spike should be, and found nothing was budging. "Maybe you're not as fixed on the inside as you are on the outside. I'll try mine." Drift focused, but it only took a moment for him to realize he had the same problem.

"Weird." Rodimus said. He felt and heard some of his plating move, and could tell his valve still worked. "My valve works, so we still have something."

"Because your valve is the end-all be-all." Drift rolled his blue optics. Running a hand down his orange stomach, a knock startled and interrupted them.

On the other side of the gate was Megatron.


	2. Chapter 2

Drift and Rodimus stood, closer to the wall than to the big silver warlord that towered over them. They stared, ready to fight their way out.

"Megatron," Rodimus spat. "What have you done to Cybertron?"

"I have reclaimed it." he said. "Decepticons are just as much from Cybertron as you and all the other Autobots are."

"So you're going to kill all the Autobots, and set up shop?" Rodimus asked, through his clenched jaw.

"Autobots showed us mercy and let the Decepticons flee." Megatron said, arms crossed behind his back and standing tall. "I have ordered every Autobot be captured. Not slaying you all in droves while cornered is me showing much more mercy than your regime deserves."

"So, we're slaves?" Rodimus asked, arms crossed and giving Megatron a venomous glare.

"In comparison to your bretheren, no." Megatron answered. "The prison we have constructed houses the most dangerous Autobots. Everyone else is serving house arrest under Decepticons. You two have been chosen by me to live in my home."

"So we're living trophies." Rodimus said. "Fantastic."

Drift shifted his weight. "So, Megatron. Been a long time. When am I going to the scrapyard?"

"You're not under any threat of execution, Deadlock." Megatron said. The pair of Autobots watched as Megatron slipped a plate of strange looking energon under the barred gate, enough for the both of them.

"Yeah, we're not eating that." Rodimus said, using an arm to stop Drift from continuing his path towards the energon. "I'm not falling for toxic fuel."

Megatron pulled the plate back twards him. "It's not poisoned." he said. He swiped his finger through the energon, and licked it off his finger.

"It's green." Rodimus said, still staring.

"It's only green because that's the color of some kinds of energon, especially in the Empire." Drift said. "That said, it could still be tampered with."

"It is nothing more than enriched energon." Megatron said. "It's green because it is from the reserves I brought with me. Commonwealth energon is pink or blue, but we Decepticons have green and purple. It is far tastier than that sewage you call fuel. No wonder all Autobots are small."

Rodimus and Drift still refused to come closer, pushing their backs to the wall.

"I recommend that you eat." Megatron said, warning on the edge of his voice. "Was my own taste of it not enough to prove that it's safe to eat?"

"No." Rodimus said. "We're going to refuse you for as long as we can manage, Megatron."

A small zap was heard, and they both felt their arms and legs come together, so suddenly that Drift fell to his side, and Rodimus backwards, sitting up against the wall. They wriggled, and heard the gate open, Megatron stepping inside and the gate slammed hard from its weight. He grabbed Drift, and fell heavily onto the bed, hard enough that Drift was pressed to his chest.

Drift was quiet as he squirmed in an attempt to escape, but he was held secure on Megatron's lap. Rodimus tried to get up, but only ended up flat on the floor. Drift, supported by one hand, Megatron held up a soft piece of energon up to Drift's lips. He kept his mouth shut, but Megatron smeared the green energon onto him, with no way of removing it other than licking it away, which he did by reflex. He winced from the taste, realizing he ate some of it and the corners of Megatorn's mouth turned up. He pushed another piece into Drift's mouth when it was open, keeping his fingertips to his lips until Drift swallowed.

Rodimus made loud threats from the floor, and Drift tried to respond to him only to have Megatron shove more fuel into his mouth, enough to prevent talking. It was chewy, soft, and delicious to his starved frame. Despite being unhappy with being hand-fed, Drift's hunger kicked in, and he couldn't bring himself to fight the hand feeding him.

"I'm fine now, I-" Drift tried dto say, but another morsel interrupted him.

"You are fine," Megatron said, while Drift chewed. "that is not the same as full." He ignored Rodimus' yelling, catching enough key words to know he was highly suspicious that he was giving them more than enough fuel to survive, and pushed another big piece past Drift's lips with his thumb.

The green chunks melted in his mouth, easy to swallow. It had been so long since Drift tasted energon made by Decepticon hands. He had forgotten the feel of it on his tongue, thicker, filling, all he could think was how he could have ocme to stomach Autobot-manufactured fuel when he'd known this before. Familiar, but disconcerting since the taste reminded him of his past. "I'm full." Drift turned his head away. He felt the cool touch of what Megatron offered press at the corner of his mouth. "Stop! I don't want any more." Megatron forced the energon in, finger in Drift's mouth. Unable to close his mouth and trying to not bite down, he had no choice but to swallow.

"He's gonna get sick!" Rodimus yelled from the floor, on his back and kicking himself closer and giving weak, restrained kicks to Megatron's leg. Megatron stopped, another dollop of green energon between his fingers and he looked at Drift. Head lolled back over his arm, and his flat stomach poking out a little, he slowly brought what he had to Drift's mouth. "This is the last of it." he said.  
Drift opened up and licked it off Megatron's fingers, willing to take it and get it over with.

Satisfied, Megatron stood up gently and stepped over Rodimus, and gently set Drift on the bed, groaning and rolling onto his side.

Rodimus' optics grew big and round when Megatron reached for him, picking him up with ease and situating him on his lap after he sat down on the bed again. "Now it's your turn."  
"No." Rodimus said, with all the ferocity he could muster. Megatron held a piece of energon up to him, and Rodimus lunged to bite at him. Megatron was careful, fast, and managed to slip the jelly-soft energon into his mouth.

Rodimus spewed it at Megatron's face, spraying green drops everywhere.

Megatron wiped his face, and flicked his wrist the send everything to the floor. "You will not do that again."

"It won't happen again if you don't force me to eat." Rodimus said with a dark glare. Megatron was unfazed, and brought another piece to his lips. Refusing to open, Megatron pinched his spoiler, and when he gasped, the Decepticon popped the energon inside, then clapped his hand over Rodimus' mouth.

He could feel in his palm that Rodimus was truly and honestly trying to not swallow. Megatron knew that the energon was melting into a thick and sticky liquid, and he'd soon have no choice but to take it.

It eventually slipped down his intake. When he pulled his hand away, Megatron found Rodimus had nothing to spit out. Another generous amount of the enriched energon, another round of his palm pressed to his face, Rodimus slowly swallowed it all. As Megatron noticed the dish was looking quite empty, he noticed Rodimus was looking quite full. He squirmed, putting up a fight with what

Megatron promised was the last piece, and when Megatron got it past his lips he considered it a battle won.

He carefully lifted Rodimus and set him next to Drift. Rodimus didn't make any move that indicated he was going to try to get up, and Drift remained still with his optics shut. Megatron took a step back, and unmagnetized their cuffs before removing himself from their sectioned-off 'room'.

Rodimus cracked an optic open, and put his hand on top of Drift's, and he hummed to let Rodimus know he was still awake. "...Was not expecting that." Drift said, rolling onto his back and rubbing his stomach gently. "Eugh, gross. Better than starving but..." 

Rodimus hiccuped. His full tank hurt and pushed his armor out uncomfortably and he was too weak from it to roll onto his back and hoping to himself that next time, they would be feeding themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodimus paced the room. He was agitated from being cooped up, and ready to blow. "I need out." he said, turning back around.

"You need to calm down before you trip over that chain." Drift said, laying in bed on his side, hand propping up his head.

"How are you able to just sit?" Rodimus asked. "I'd think someone with a frame like yours would-"

"I'm dying to run but there's no room, Rodimus." Drift sighed. "So I'm saving all my energy."

Rodimus finally stopped pacing. "Saving it for what? You don't try to fight Megatron off, you don't get up like I do, all that 'energy' is just sticking to you." he said, and pointed at Drift's stomach.  
"All your jumping around isn't doing you any favors either." Drift said with narrowed optics, and glancing downward where Rodimus was just as pudgy and soft as Drift was. Unable to race on long winding tracks like they had been used to, everything they ate seemed to stick to them.

"I need out now, I need to run." Rodimus said. 

"Rodimus if you transform you can get seriously hurt." Drift said, sitting up and knowing exactly what Rodimus was planning. "If you can't break these cuffs or that collar, something could jam."

"Worth the risk, at this point." he replied. "Stay back, I'm gonna try it." Rodimus moved away from their bed, and tried to shift into his vehicle mode.

Nothing happened.

"...Are you going to do it soon, Rodimus?" Drift asked, but Rodimus' face spelled out an entirely new problem. He shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, and found he couldn't activate his own t-cog. 

"This is extreme, even for Megatron." Rodimus said, stomping his foot.

"No, it really isn't." Drift said. "I bet no Autobot has their t-cog, either. We might live with Megatron but we're not going to be an exception to every rule."

"Did someone call me?" Both captives turned, and Megatron was unlocking their door. "So, you've found out about your t-cogs."

Rodimus took a step back, away from Megatron and crossed his arms. "I demand we get time on a race track."

"Why?" he shut the door behind him.

"Exercise is healthy." he said. "You don't want us wasting away, obviously."

"You will get your exercise in other ways. You do not need a race track." Megatron answered. "Same as every other autobot. Your exercise is in your work."

"We've done nothing but eat and sleep." Rodimus backed himself against the wall. "What work is in that?"

"I've been preparing you for it." Megatron said, setting a bowl of green and purple tinted energon snacks on the floor by the bed. "Others were able to start work immediately, but you two will be starting soon enough."

"And just what will you be having us do?" Drift asked. "Mining? Target practice?"

Megatron took a precautionary step back. "I desire several heirs." he said. Both autobot's jaws dropped. "I took the throne by force, but I have decided I want to keep it in my lineage."

Rodimus let his arms drop, resting his weight against the wall while Drift remained frozen on the bed. "Several?" Drift asked quietly.

"Why in Cybertron's name would you need more than one?" Rodimus yelled.

"Because Decepticons are violent, and my heirs would be no different." Megatron said. "They will fight each other and then me for leadership. The more of them there are, then I will hopefully have more time until I will have to fight them myself."

"Is Decepticon succession always violent?" Rodimus sneered. It seemed such a pointless way of governing to him. No wonder Drift wanted to leave.

"Yes," Megatron answered. "and before you ask, I do not plan on interfacing with either of you just yet. You're healthy and well-fed now, but I want you to acclimate more to your new home, and enter a cycle first."

"'Cycle'?" Rodimus asked. "What?"

"Deadlock, are Autobots this unaware of their own bodies?" Megatron asked Drift, who looked at Rodimus quickly before giving Megatron a tiny nod. "You explain cycles to him, I intended to just drop off a snack for you both and return to running Cybertron."

He left in the pause he created, locking the gate behind him.

Rodimus' gaze darted to Drift. "What in the pit is a cycle?"

"It's terrifying that Autobots don't know." Drift said. "By cycle, he means a heat cycle."

"Okay... I don't know what that is." 

"It's when your spark outputs more energy." Drift began to explain. "Everything gets charged, and when your body registers a different charge, elements of both are taken and randomized and if it takes, then you're carrying."

"Carrying what?" Rodimus sat down near Drift.

"Autobots seriously have been kept in the dark." Drift said.

"Excuse me?" Rodimus poked at the scratched and faded insignia on Drift's chest.

"I might be an Autobot but your government was terrible." Drift said. "Secrets that were hidden from everyone so long ago by those in charge then that those in charge now have no idea they're in the dark!"

Rodimus began pacing the room again. "Cannot believe you're taking his side on that."

"I never said the Decepticons weren't bad. Look at what Megatron's doing to us." Drift said, poking his belly with one hand, holding up the chain leash in the other. "Doing stuff like this does not a good leader make."

"...Why did you leave the Decepticons, Drift?"

"I don't want to get into it." Drift said, a simple and short response. "All you really need to know is despite how much of a culture shock the commonwealth was, I never wanted to go back. I was ready for anything Autobots could throw at me."

"I heard you... were sometimes treated pretty badly."

"It was never anything I couldn't handle." Drift smiled. "This is far worse."

Rodimus sat on the bed, letting his frame fall hard before he dropped, laying on his back with his legs hanging off the edge. He rolled over until he was against Drift. Drift arched a brow, and Rodimus stared before kissing him lightly. 

"Okay, you need to make up your mind on whether you hate me or like me." Drift said, trying to keep a straight face but broke into laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Drift gasped when hands grabbed his hips as he was rolling onto his back. "Oh!" he laughed. He could hear Rodimus behind him. It was his hands on his hips, his weight on his back, his laugh in his audial. 

He let out a breathy moan when he felt fingers swipe up his slick valve. "You're so wet again, already." Two fingers pushed in, and Drift froze, arching his back and pushing his hips to get Rodimus deeper. His other hand rub his back where he pinned him, and Drift slowly wound the sheet up in his hands as Rodimus worked his valve looser, wetter, hotter, closer to another overload. 

"Haaaah, Rodimus," Drift moaned. He flinched from every sweet spot Rodimus brushed against. "getting close, mmhh..." 

Rodimus pulled his hand out of Drift's valve, and pushed his hips so he was on his side. Before he could look at him, Rodimus had lifted one of Drift's legs and was situating himself between them. He pushed their anterior nodes between their hips and grinded carefully, a few gentle moves to test before his frame seemed to move on his own. "Hghh, yes." Rodimus said under his breath. 

Drift panted as Rodimus moved faster, grinding hard against his slippery array, putting sensational pressure on his node. "Faster," he barely managed to get out. He used his arms to keep himself in steady the best he could and let Rodimus set the pace. "faster, ohh Primus Rodimus..." 

Rodimus didn't slow down at all through his overload, it only made their arrays more sensitive and he ground into Drift until he was a shaking mess. Rodimus collapsed, chest heaving up and down and thighs parted wide, drops of condensation sticking to his warm armor.

"Hagh!!" Rodimus suddenly barked, looking down and seeing Drift's face pressed into his valve, tip of his tongue tickling his folds with feather-light touches. He was reduced to stammering noises when Drift flicked against his node. Rodimus finally lost all control again when Drift finally buried his tongue in his valve, eating in earnest and messily cleaning him from his last overload. "Aghh, Drift!"

Drift put his hands on Rodimus' shaking orange thighs, holding him steady the best he could, moving with his bouncing hips. All Rodimus could see was white and spinning as another climax nearly crashed his systems. He gasped for air, and Drift pulled away very carefully, licking his lips clean.

"You're delicious." Drift said with a smile. Rodimus laughed, broken and ragged. he weakly moved his fingers, and Drift caught sight. he sat up, and dropped his valve on Rodimus' fingers. "Too tired to move but not tired enough to-ah-quit?"

"You know it." Rodimus said with a lazy grin, optics shut and poking and rubbing at Drift's folds. Drift rocked against him, humming until he buzzed from reaching oversensitivity. He let himself fall onto his side, face pressed into Rodimus' side. 

"You're getting squishy."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are."

They both chuckled, deep in their throats and laid in a messy pile of limbs, falling prey to a much-needed nap. 

Drift fell asleep second, but woke up first, waking up Rodimus after realizing how sticky they both were. They had their own washracks, tiny and only one could fit at a time, but it worked and they each took a short turn in cleaning themselves up before stretching out on the bed again quietly, side by side.

"Hey Drift." Rodimus said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me literally everything about this carrying thing." Rodimus asked. "Like, what happens to us? Does it hurt? Was it common in the Empire?"

"Short answers, in order: your belly gets huge, yes, and yes." Drift answered, knowing Rodimus liked it short and simple. He would ask if he wanted more information.

"Okay, what do you mean by 'huge'?" Rodimus asked, sitting up and grimacing. Drift made a hand gesture over his tummy, and Rodimus snorted. "There's no way that can be possible."

"Some have to remove a little armor there," Drift said. "but yeah, that's exactly what happens."

"Yeesh. You're really not joking?" Drift shook his head. Rodimus wriggled, making himself comfortable. "How badly does it hurt? Have you ever done it?"

"I hear it hurts, but it's not like a trip to maccadam's it's not something you do casually. I've never carried."

Rodimus hummed. "But you know about it."

"Yeah. Thought that was clear by now." Drift said, amusement on the edge of his voice.

"Was there ever anyone you wanted to do this with?"

Drift was quiet for far too long to be considered okay.

"Yes."

An awkward silence, but luckily for them both Rodimus is always one to break it. "Did you really see other bots... or well, I guess they'd be cons, did you ever see cons carry?"

"Often. It was a normal part of our biology, we never hid it away." Drift said. "Not that anyone does it often, especially after the great war."

"Did you fight in the great war?" Rodimus said, sitting up and realizing he had no idea Drift's age.

"No, I'm way too young." Drift answered. "Why? Did you?"

"No, I came online long after. I'm actually the youngest Prime." Rodimus answered. "Are you nervous? About carrying? I can't really get nervous, I can't even grasp what it is."

"What, having something alive growing and moving around inside me, put there forcibly by someone I ran from?" Drift said, face faking a shocked look. Rodimus laid back down.  
"I feel sick thinking about it." Rodimus said. "I don't even know what it is, but something's telling me that because Megatron wants it, I should never want it."

"Maybe we'll-"

"Drift I really feel sick." Drift put his hand to Rodimus' crested forehead, feeling how warm his frame was. "I'm just hot from that fragging from earlier."

"You showered." Drift said. "I don't think you're sick, though." Rodimus laid very still, and Drift disappeared from his vision, only to return with an energon treat to hand to him. "I think you're in your cycle."

"It happens that fast?"

"Yeah, it happens that fast." Drift answered.

"It's never happened to me before." Rodimus said, nearly pouting. "Ever. Not to me, and not to anyone I know. Knew."

"The one thing I like about Bot-made energon," Drift started to say. "whoever wanted cycles and carrying to be kept secret did a thorough job. What you think is normal energon is balanced to make sure nobody gets heat cycles. No cycle, nobody gets tipped off that something is going on."

"Wait, why do you like it?"

"You know how sick you feel now?" Drift asked, watching Rodimus nod and take a bite out of his snack. "Yeah, it lasts a few days. For some it's worse, yours seems to be mild. It tasted like garbage but it stops heat cycles, and I was into that idea. No more feeling sick, no more reminders. It's a decent enough trade-off."

Rodimus rolled onto his stomach, pulling some of the blanket over his head while he groaned. "That means Megatron's gonna frag me." Drift rubbed his back. "He's going to come by eventually, and he's gonna know. If you can tell, then Megatron can tell, too."

Drift quietly laid back down next to a still-buried Rodimus. "Yeah. He'll know."

The blanketed lump that was Rodimus moved. "What if some Autobots are still free and know we're here? They'll bust us out."

"I wouldn't count on it, Rodimus."

"You don't kn-"

"Megatron is quite thorough and if there were still Autobots he'd be hearing about it." Drift interrupted. "...I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

The lump sank. "I know."

"Especially since I think he's going to be here soon." Drift pushed himself closer to Rodimus, laying an arm over him. "I'd take him first if I could."

They laid there quietly, Rodimus eventually kicking off the blankets and lounging in his discomfort until the new and current ruler of Cybertron made his daily visit. They sat up, and watched with nervous blue optics as he made his way into their space.

"You two are abnormally quiet." Megatron commented. "Rodimus, where's your usual repitoir of orders and threats?"

"I don't want any of your scrap today." Rodimus rolled onto his side, back to Megatron. "I'm waiting this situation out. Someone will find out I'm here, and if you think I'm going to be left behind like some low-ranked decepticon, I'd say you need your head looked at."

"A fine strategy." Megatron said, seating himself on their bed. "It'd surely work, were there any free Autobots left on Cybertron to rescue you."

"And what about on other planets? Stations? Colonies?" Drift asked. 

"We're working on that." Megatron said. "I've dispatched teams to take over stations and overthrow all colonies. We've had access to the Autobot databases, we know every location, every project, the name of the majority of individual Autobots." Rodimus looked over his shoulder. "We've confirmed capture or death of every single Autobot on Cybertron."

"I have no reason to believe you." Rodimus said.

"That doesn't change facts." Megatron said. "...I didn't come here to bring the mood down. I brought more energon for you both." He lifted up the bowl. More solid lumps of green and purple.  
"I'm not hungry." Rodimus said. 

Megatron turned his gaze to Drift, small and white and staring. "You remember what happened last time due to resisting." Drift looked at Rodimus, before crawling over to Megatron, into his reach and he pulled Drift into his lap. "Thank you, Deadlock."

Drift sat quietly, and opened his mouth a little as Megatron held sweet drops of energon up to him. He slowly pushed piece after piece in, content with the slow pace Drift set, so long as he was eating and not fighting him.

Rodimus fidgeted, switching between having his back to Megatron and Drift to watching his fellow Autobot eat until he was well past full, belly a firm bulge as Megatron laid Drift on his back to relax. Rodimus pushed his face into the bed. "Skip me, I'm not hungry." he said, voice muffled.

"Nonsense, I won't let you starve yourself." Megatron said. He grabbed Rodimus by the wrist, but he froze instead of pulling the Autobot close. "You're burning up."

"I'm sick." Rodimus said, tyring to convince him.

"I think not." Megatron put the plate aside for safety and pulled Rodimus close with both hands. Rodimus squirmed, but he didn't have the energy to throw punches or kick like he'd hope he would when this moment came. Megatron held Rodimus to his chest, one hand keeping Rodimus from swatting at him and the other on his forehead.

"See, I'm sick." Rodimus said, optics shut. His spark skipped a beat when he realized Megatron wasn't letting him go. "I'll eat when I feel better but I need to sleep."

"You're not sick." Megatron said difinitively. "What's happening to you is natural, and what I have been waiting for."

Rodimus was suddenly moved, and his optics opened to find he was on his back, with Megatron over him. A sharp click was heard, and Rodimus could see the huge spike that belong to Megatron over his chest. "If you think you're stuffing that monster of a s-"

"I will give you one warning." Megatron said, straight-faced. If you resist or make this harder on both of us, I will magnetize your cuffs, pin you, and take you that way."

"Then go ahead and restrain me right now because I'm going to fight." Rodimus nearly growled through his clenched jaw, heavy glare matching his tone. Drift had rolled onto his side with something to say, but with a heavy clunk his cuffs magnetized to one another, ankle to ankle and wrist to wrist. Rodimus started yelling, but he was flipped over onto his chest with ease, hands hiking his hips up.

"Open your panels." Megatron ordered. Rodimus scowled and refused, which only resulted in Megatron poking at his seams with a finger until he could push them apart by force. Rodimus winced, head turned to the side and he found Drift had pushed himself close to him.

"I really recommend you don't fight." Drift whispered, and bit his lower lip at Rodimus' gawking stare. "Megatron doesn't know how to be gentle, don't give him an excuse to be rough."

"Drift I-" Rodimus tried to say, but he felt a thick finger poke at his valve, feeling around for his entrance, pushing through folds until he was brushing against his node. "Mmm."

"There we are." Megatron hummed, amused from how Rodimus moved from his touches. He kept a firm grip with one hand, his other rubbing Rodimus gently in an attempt to make him slick.  
Rodimus felt himself growing hotter, panting lightly and surprised he could get warmer than he already was. He tried to not whine from the mounting pressure he felt, but a slight noise made it out despite his efforts. His hands grabbed at eachother, holding onto his own fingers to have anything to hold while his optics shut, face buried in the sheets.

He knew he was getting wet under Megatron's touches.

When Rodimus felt the thick spike poke at him, he remembered the situation he was in, waking up from his hazy pleasure and tried to pull away from Megatron. "Let me go!"

Megatron pulled him back, Rodimus' hips against his own and spike pushing between his thighs. Rodimus shivered, feeling the low moan Megatron made up his spine. "We are interfacing now, Rodimus."

Rodimus felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing small circles as he whined. Megatron's spike sank into him, filling him quickly and making the Autobot open his mouth in a loud moan. "Mmgh!"  
He felt two hands on his hips, and Megatron slowly pulled out of him, pushed in, back out, at as gently pace he could manage. It mattered little, his spike uncomfortably huge in Rodimus' valve. Rodimus could only hear his own breathing and panting as Megatron thrust into him faster, faster and he tried to focus more on Drift's touch than Megatron's hands on him, pulling him in time with his pumping movements.

Then his thrusts turned into jerking movements, rough, uneven and unbalanced and his grip grew tight as he slammed hard into Rodimus, enough to slide him across the bed. Megatron pushed himself in deep, and held himself there. Rodimus froze, panting and shaking and hoping that that was it, that it was over.

He felt something stretching him on the inside, and realized this wasn't over just yet.

"Stay calm," Megatron said, one hand rubbing his side idly. "I've been preparing myself for this as much as I've been, mmgh, preparing you." Whatever Rodimus had to say was lost in the wrinkled sheets. Megatron's hands released his hips, and Rodimus took the chance to try to push himself forward on his knees, but felt a hard tug that kept him in place. "Don't move! You'll hurt us both."

"What is that?!" Rodimus finally lifted his head to be heard clearly. Megatron rocked, far more gentle than earlier and Rodimus felt something hot fill him.

"I've had my spike modified." Megatron said. "This is supposed to help things along faster."

Rodimus wiggled his hips, Megatron's knot ballooned up inside his valve to a very uncomfortable size and feeling full of hot transfluid. "Yeah, faster isn't exactly what I want."

"Not everything is about what you want." Megatron responded quickly.

"Does that apply to you, too?" Rodimus huffed.

"No."

Time passed quietly, Rodimus laying awkwardly on his chest, Drift absent-mindedly playing with his own hands to forget what was happening in his bed, to Rodimus. Megatron watched them both silently, until he reached between himself nad Rodimus, and found he was able to pull his spike from Rodimus' valve with a wet pop. Rodimus sucked in air, and let his hips drop to the side, silvery thick transfluid dribbling thickly out of his valve, slowly making its way down his inner thighs.

Megatron was quick to clean himself up. He gave Rodimus one last look, and undid his restraints. He grabbed a purple disc of energon, and leaned over to hold it up to Rodimus' lips, happy to see him at least bite on it enough to hold it himself.

"I will be back tonight."

He left quietly, leaving Drift and Rodimus alone again in ther dim lighting of their room. Drift put his hand to Rodimus, rubbing the center of his spoiler. "...Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Rodimus said quietly. 

"It's comforting that you sound okay." Drift said, laying down.

"Since I'm now the expert on Megatron's spike, let me let you in on something." Drift leaned in. "It's awful. It was the worst. I wish I had any kind of warning." Rodimus drew in a deep breath. 

"It looked huge."

"That's not the worst part. Some part of it... inflates or something." Rodimus turned his head, resting on a bundled up section of the blanket.

"I hope he doesn't find time to come back later tonight." Drift said. Now it was his turn to bury his face. Rodimus was about to ask why, but when he put his hand to Drift's back as a show of comfort, he knew why immediately.

* * *

 

Megatron made good on his promise to return later that night, not that Rodimus or Drift had any way of knowing what time it was anymore beyond his word.  
He returned with another dish, but this time it was jellied energon, still green and purple and brightly colored. He saw Rodimus was lounging, one arm and one leg draped over the edge while he expected Drift was the inside the balled-up blankets.

"Do all Autobots recharge like that, Deadlock?" Megatron said. He saw no movement and heard no noise, but a touch to the blankets proved Drift was indeed inside. Megatron let him be, and instead grabbed the easier target. He pulled Rodimus into his lap, realizing he needed to be more gentle when Rodimus flinched. "Are you still sore?" he asked, with no tact or grace.

"Of course I'm still sore." Rodimus spat, full of venom despite how limp he was. "You only stuff your giant spike into me, and then it gets even bigger inside me when you already barely fit."

"You're not actually hurt, are you?" Megatron asked, and Rodimus realized he caught a hint of actual concern in the Decepticon's voice.

"Well, no." Rodimus said. "I'm not bleeding, or anything like that. I've checked."

"Then be quiet." Megatorn said, and Rodimus rolled his optics at that short-lived concern. Megatron held up a purple jelly, shiny and moving and pushed it against Rodimus' lips.

"Not hungry."

"I am not asking." Megatron pushed the morsel more insistently. Rodimus, despite being too sore and worn out to kick or even lift his arms that rest on his softening belly, kept his mouth shut. Done with his resistance, Megatron forced his thumb into his mouth, forcing it open and quickly grabbing two energon jellies to stuff inside. Remembering last time, he covered his mouth until the warlord was sure he'd swallowed. "This doesn't have to be as hard as you're making it. You could feed yourself on your own."

"I'm not hungry." Rodimus said.

"You're not as fuel efficient as you like to pretend you are." Megatron said. "I know you are hungry, and I know you are capable of feeding yourself."

"I'm not able to eat your decepticon-sized portions!"

Megatron forced a few more pieces into his mouth. "You'll want that much energon soon enough. You'll need energy for yourself as well as my sparklings."

Rodimus found the energy to put up enough of a fight to make Megatron make use of the magnet cuffs again. Restrained and laying on the bed on top of his arms, Megatron kept him down with one hand to his belly, the other hand pushing in treat after treat. 

It wasn't long before Rodimus was stuffed, tank now too full to wiggle as hard as he had been while under Megatron's palm. Rodimus hiccupped and finally laid still as Megatron rubbed his stomach, setting the now-empty plate aside. 

The ball of blankets moved slightly. "Deadlock." More movement. "Come out, if I have to get you we both know I will accidentally tear those blankets."

An arm poked out of the mess, and Drift slowly slipped out of the sheets. He moved like honey, smooth but slow as Megatron made it clear where he wanted Drift. Rodimus grabbed Drift's wrist, 'no' written on his face but Megatron took his other hand and pulled the ex-con close to him. He put his hand to the side of Drift's face, palm to cheek. 

"You're warm."

"I'm in heat."

"I'm glad to see that despite the time you've spent away from the Decepticons, you still remember what that is like." Megatron said. He curled a finger under Drift's chin, tilting his head up. "Uncomfortable?" Drift made no movement, no noise. "I can fix that."

In one quick motion, Drift disappeared with Megatron on top of him. Drift made no noise as Megatron's hands wandered over his white frame, tracing seams and markings. He was still quiet as his rough hands kept him pinned down into the soft bed.

Rodimus could barely see Drift or anything going on but when he finally let out a sudden groan following Megatron's hips moving, he reached over, trying to find a hand, a shoulder, any part of Drift he could reach. 

In between thrusts that rocked the bed, Drift grabbed Rodimus' hand. He held on tight as Megatron fragged him. When he let out a short but sharp noise as Megatron went still, Rodimus winced. He knew exactly how that felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodimus had his back against bunched up blankets and his hands on his belly. After a morning of being restrained and fed quite gently compared to before, and an afternoon of being restrained and held while a Decepticon doctor took a look at both Rodimus and Drift, he was glad to have Megatron gone and life returning to quiet.

He was not as comfortable with Drift's silence, sitting on the end of the bed with his back to Rodimus.

" _This one's got only one,_ " the medic had said about Rodimus. He pointed to Drift, restrained and held to Megatron's chest alongside Rodimus. " _That one, two._ "  
Two. Two somethings.

While he still couldn't grasp exactly what was happening to him, chalking up his size to all the energon, Rodimus could tell from Drift's demeanor that their situation was somehow worse than he could imagine.

"Drift?" Rodimus poked at his back with his foot. "You gonna answer any of my questions?"

"It's not anything we got to worry about." Drift said, peeking over his shoulder and speaking calmly. "We're fine."

"No, we're not. I can tell that we're not, and I don't even know what's happening." Rodimus bit his lip. "Just tell me what's going on. In detail, for once. 'Sparked up', 'gestation', I don't know what any of this means, Drift. Help me out, here."

Drift stared. "None of that is happening to us." he said. "You don't need to think about that for now."

"Really, cause Megatron said something about a few months and-"

"Ahem."

Drift and Rodimus looked to the bars, and Megatron was standing tall with a purple stranger at his side. Drift didn't hesitate to pull a blanket over himself.

"We already saw you twice today." Rodimus grumbled. "Who's the goon?"

"This 'goon'," Megatron said. "is Tarn. He was the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division, but since our war is over and there are no escaped Autobots, he hasn't had much to do."

"So he's what, a secretary?" Rodimus said, cocking his head. "No no, let me guess. He's a doorstopper."

"Tarn was one of my right-hand mechs." Megatron said.

"So he's another Starscream?" Rodimus spat out. "I know we all got a type, but chill some. You don't need multiples of him." Megatron's optics narrowed.

"He has been given a new task."

"A trash can?"

"A bodyguard."

Tarn stepped forward. "Megatron has allowed me to take up the task of keeping a constant watch over you two." he said. "As your escape is unlikely, I am not here to keep you in; I am here to keep others out."

"You're here to... protect us?" Rodimus asked.

"While the Autobots are no longer a threat, I have made many other enemies." Megatron explained. "Should they grow confident enough, there's no reason to think they won't storm my home and kill everyone inside, including you."

"Great. Anyone else we need to worry about?" Rodimus said, sarcasm on his tongue as he laid on his side.

"Internal enemies." Megatron said. "Decepticons have grown to be tough by nature, it is how we are able to survive. Even Deadlock will not have lost his 'rough edges'. We are a people where power is a common desire, and no means of achieving it are reprehensible."

Rodimus rolled his optics, and then saw Drift bundled up in a spare blanket. Lifting the corner, Drift was quiet and staring and he avoided eye-contact. "Hey, you okay?"

"I will leave you three to get accquainted." Megatron said, quietly exiting.

"He is likely in shock at the sight of me." Tarn said, leaning inward. "He has been on my list for a long, long time and until now, I would have killed him on sight."

"List?" Rodimus asked. Drift had mentioned a list before.

"As the leader of the DJD I kept a list of the names of all deserters, or anyone who impeded the cause." Tarn explained. "I have been hunting down Deadlock for several centuries now, and now I'm not surprised that I lost him. I was unable to get into Autobot territory to hunt down scrap like him. Honestly, an unexpected choice for him."

Rodimus rubbed Drift's back and shoulders through the blanket. "Unexpected?"

"He was a neutral for a few centuries."

"Neutral?" Rodimus took a second to think. He was born an Autobot, brought up in Autobot culture. It was always Autobots or Decepticons, he had never considered a third option of neutrality.

"Either he got tired of running, or something happened to him as a neutral that forced him to give up that vagabond lifestyle." Tarn said.

"Are you implying something there, Tarn?" Rodimus glared. "Did you do something to him?"

"Alas," Tarn stood his ground. "I never could catch up to him. Or other higher-priority targets were found. However, he knew I was hunting him, thus, this reaction."

"Is he still on it?" Rodimus asked, putting another blanket over Drift, an attempt to further comfort him.

"On my list?"

"Yes."

"No." Tarn answered. "Megatron asked me to remove his name. He is now, for as long as he lives here, a permanent exception. However, that doesn't change his status as a filthy deserter in my optics."

"Why?" Rodimus asked. "What could he be doing that's so important to take his name off a 'Wanted Dead' list?"

"Carrying Lord Megatron's heirs, of course." Tarn said, voice deep. "The same privilege is granted to you as well."

"I don't understand what anyone means by 'carrying', I don't have anything!" Rodimus yelled, exasperated. Then he locked his gaze onto Tarn, blue staring up at deep red. "You know." He got up, walked to the bars with his chain leash dragging behind him. Rodimus got as close as he could get without pulling or hurting himself. "Tell me everything."

"You don't know?"

"It's apparently not an Autobot thing. Only Decepticons do it." Rodimus said. "Megatron isn't around long enough to tell me, and when he is here he's too busy stuffing my mouth with energon. Drift won't tell me anything, either even though I've asked so many times."

"What do you know?" Tarn asked. "I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

Rodimus unloaded all of his quesitons onto Tarn. 'What does 'sparked up' mean?' 'What's carrying, because my hands are empty.' 'Something is inside me?' 'Something alive is inside me?' 'It's going to be there how long?' 'It's coming out where?' 'It's _half Megatron?!_ '

With every answer Tarn gave, Rodimus grew more horrified of his situation. It was far worse than anything he could have imagined himself.

He felt sick. Rodimus held his stomach out of habit, but ripped his hand away when he realized just what he was touching.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Rodimus blurted out. "Just. Kinda feeling like I'd rather be dead."

"Unfortunately I cannot grant that wish." Tarn said. "I'd love to, but this," Tarn reached in between the bars, and his fingers brushed Rodimus' belly and causing the red autobot to take a big jump back.

"Do not be confused about Megatron's protection. It is for that sparkling inside you, and nobody else. You being protected because of it is simply a necessary evil."

Rodimus wobbled backwards, landing on the bed. He leaned back, and landed on Drift. He sat up again. "You knew! You knew all of this and wouldn't tell me!" 

Drift popped out of the blankets, tossing them to the floor. "I didn't tell you because it's not happening to us. You really didn't need to know."

"Drift, we're both carrying!" 

"No, neither of us are." Drift said, quieter. "This is all just from food." he rubbed his belly, rounding out. 

When he froze, Rodimus dropped the angry look on his face, replaced by concern. "Drift?"

"Stomach cramp." Drift gasped. "Too much to eat."

Drift winced, optics shut as Rodimus touched his belly. He tried to scoot backwards away from Rodimus, but he kept his palm to Drift's curve. "I can feel that. That's no cramp."

"You should expect the same sensations soon." Tarn said, knowing Rodimus would ask.

He finally pulled his hand away from a still-cringing Drift. "I'm just... everything is just tight. From all the energon. It's okay." he said nervously. "It's just a cramp, Rodimus." 


End file.
